guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Encrypted Charr Battle Plans
Thanks for sharing an abundance of knowledge with us AfroThunder396 00:58, 25 August 2007 (CDT) I agree dunno if it's a bug, but it says "double click to read", but my character isn't reading it at all >_< --Talos of Flanders 05:13, 25 August 2007 (CDT) yuh same got 1 drop... cant use it.... Necrid Popsicle 07:39, 25 August 2007 (CDT) One guy I know was a winner of that freaky poem contest or something like that and got invited to party with A.net. They told him that in future it will be possible that players will be able to capture Charr's battle plans, strategies and other informations, so they can be prepared for incoming attacks in given outposts. He didn't remember if it was about GWEN or GW2, but since this thing appeared.. I guess it will be in GWEN. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 13:27, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :I doubt it because what he's describing sounds like GW2 when they talked about instancing being different and things that players do affecting the game world and so forth. This is not going to happen in GW1, there is no existence of Charr events outside your active instance. At least as far as we know. --Karlos 00:23, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, well, my uncle's best friend's cousin's girlfriend's ex-boyfriend's fiancee works for ANet and she says...~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 00:51, 29 August 2007 (CDT) You can open them now but they don´t make any sense to me Has anyone tried a decryption program on the letters? based on most used characters and working down ex "e" is the most used character? ~Rud :I've just tried with the standard ceasar cipher and that gave nothing. However from the text it seems like T would be the encrypted letter for A since that is one of the two words in english that are spelled with only one letter and an I seems out of place. I will continue to poke at it and see if I can come up with something :) --Winterbay 09:55, 30 August 2007 (CDT) someone posted an other encrypted text in an forum Maybe ther are different Battle Plans If you are right and the T stands for A than its kind of strange that there are only 3 As in the hole text It seems like each individual Battle Plans gives a unique "message". The one I have is completely different from the one pictured on the article. Although I haven't tried to decode it yet, I'm leaning towards thinking that it's actually just random letters, and to do anything useful with the Plans you'll have to visit an NPC somewhere. --Prospero 15:41, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :I got the same one as in the article. [[User:Foo|'Foo''']] 22:29, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::Maybe we must have all different Battle Plans versions to activate the quest? My plans has quagmire spelled backwards, lawl 68.34.130.44 16:20, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Finding The Battle Plans I picked mine up during the Preview Weekend. A couple of guild mates has mentioned that they have yet to find one, does anyone know if they have dropped since the game went live? ---- sdcmgs Wednesday, September 5, 2007